Decisiones
by Namida koe
Summary: A veces las decisiones correctas, solo las tomamos cuando ya ha pasado un largo tiempo, en la espera de algo que... quizas no ocurrira. Las estaciones estaran ligadas a sentimientos...


**Otoño: El viejo roble**

_HELGA_

_Hace tiempo en una fría noche de otoño mi vida cambio._

_No sabría decirlo con claridad si fue para bien o para mal._

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, siempre me pregunto ¿Si tú me extrañas?_

_Tal vez nunca hubo un espacio para mí en tu vida. _

_Otra vez me sorprende la noche, tal vez sea momento de dejar el pasado y seguir con mi vida. _

_Pero cada vez que veo la luna no puedo, evitar pensar en ti recordar tus caricias, tus ojos tu voz._

_Solo que a diferencia de otras veces ya no hay lagrimas ni dolor. He vivido como lo quería, pero a pesar de eso… _

_No estoy satisfecha ciento que algo falta. _

_Han pasado 16 años desde que nos conocimos, a pesar de que habíamos pasado nuestra infancia cerca, fue en secundaria cuando nos comenzamos a ser amigos y a pesar del tiempo transcurrido te recuerdo claramente._

_Recuerdo la mirada que tenias en el momento me hablaste por primera vez lleno de confianza, estaba tan nerviosa que al principio no te conteste solo te miraba de arriba, abajo con una intimidante mirada no quería que te acercaras a mi no quería sentirme dependiente de alguien, no quería ser lastimada con mi familia bastaba, pero seguiste insistiendo con saludos todos los días, que poco a poco obtuve el valor para hablarte, pues tu siempre eras seguro de ti mismo, tan buen samaritano, aquel a quien no le importaba que clase de persona fuera, tu le hablarías amablemente, y yo el terror de la escuela, la persona más agresiva, pero también la más solitaria. Y a pesar de todo eras amable y sincero. _

_Los meses pasaron y nos volvimos buenos amigos, me gustaba estar contigo, sin querer me enamore de ti._

_Un año después de conocernos, en una tarde de otoño como esta, me llevaste al parque, nos sentamos en una banca que estaba debajo de un roble y tú me confesaste tus sentimientos hacia mí, sinceramente nunca había sido tan feliz; no sabía si estaba soñando o era real, tú me besaste. Los días después fueron llenos de felicidad, hasta el día de la graduación._

_Cada vez que recuerdo ese día mi corazón se me encoje y siento ganas de llorar. Tal vez así fue marcado nuestro destino, tal vez ese día que nos separamos fue el más feliz y triste de mí vida._

_Todas las tardes me siento bajo aquel roble donde confesaste lo que sentías por mi aunque el tiempo ha pasado y nuestra banca ya no está sigo estando esperando algo que ya no volverá._

_Las tardes de otoño, suelo pasarlas observando atreves de mi ventana con la vista perdida en el cielo, sus tonos rojizos con matices anaranjados y negruzcos me envuelven en la nostalgia y me hacen añorar mas el pasado._

_Tal vez mi vida no sea la más feliz pero si la más satisfactoria económicamente he cumplido uno de mis más preciados sueños, me convertí en una famosa escritora, gracias al tiempo que pasamos juntos y los sentimientos que provocaste en mí, es que puedo plasmar de una forma tan real los sentimientos de cada personaje, pero siendo sincera es el amor que tengo hacia ti el que los describe. _

_Salgo hacia la calle con la intención de ir una última vez a mi lugar sagrado. Al llegar al parque me dirijo lentamente a aquel viejo roble sus hojas ya teñidas de rojo y anaranjado, en ocasiones me pregunto ¿Qué me diría si él pudiera hablar? Tal vez, que ya he tenido demasiado con este sentimiento y debería dejarlo salir._

_¿Me pregunto si el ya estará cansado de esta rutina? de ver como llego y me siento junto a el, de escuchar mis suspiros interminables, contener las lagrimas, de lastimarme al venir aquí, ahora sé que solo me queda seguir adelante con mi vida ya son 13 años de estarte esperando._

_EL último mensaje lo recibí hace 13 años diciendo que ibas a volver y yo como una tonta esperando porque ese día nunca llego tal vez estés casado y tengas hijos, espero que seas feliz. _

_Ya no lo puedo soportar el dolor vuelve a llenar mi corazón y la lagrimas se deslizan por mis mejillas ¿por que tuviste que dejarme?, si solo te ibas para terminar tus estudios. ¿Por qué no volviste? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? _

_Mis lagrimas caen sin que las pueda detener, el silencio del parque es roto por mi llanto, no importa que tanto llore, que tanto grite, porque tu no volverás. _

_No sé cuánto tiempo estuve durmiendo bajo aquel roble, ni en que monumento me quede dormida. Cuando abrí los ojos los primeros rayos del sol se filtraban por las hojas de aquel árbol haciendo que con su luz las hojas brillaran de forma mágica._

_Gracias te doy viejo roble por estar a mi lado aunque haya sido de manera forzada, tu eres el único que sabe todo el dolor que he llevado dentro todos estos años._

_Hoy es un nuevo día, y el mejor de todos, para empezar una nueva vida en la cual, el pasado se quedara como lo que es _y_ que mi futuro está esperando, para darme una grata sorpresa. Porque ahora estarás muy escondido en mi mente y en mi corazón. _

_Este día de otoño es mejor que los pasados, el amor que viví, es el mejor recuerdo que puedo tener de ti, el dolor que sentí me hace darme cuenta que fuiste real. _

_Comenzare nuevamente, me enamorare una segunda vez. Pero tú eres mi primer amor y único al que le entregue la llave de mi corazón. _

_El otoño siempre tendrá un lugar especial en mi corazón. _

_Y ahora sonreiré y viviré feliz._

* * *

**Invierno: El Lago.**

ARNOLD

_Las noches de invierno siempre las he considerado las más frías y nostálgicas._

_Las noches de invierno son las únicas en las que la luna brilla de manera mágica._

_Las noches de invierno traen un viento gélido que me hacen recordar una y otra a mi primer amor. _

_El amor que una vez tuve, y que alguna vez deje._

_La vida no siempre es como quisiéramos, la vida puede ser cruel, la vida en ocasiones es vacía._

_Cuantas veces me he maldecido por mis decisiones pasadas, las aquellas que marcan la vida y que en mi caso, la mía quedo marcada para siempre._

_La nostalgia es mi pan de cada día sin ella no tengo esperanza de vivir._

_La ilusión de verte otra vez, es lo que me motiva, quisiera salir corriendo en tu búsqueda pero la realidad de que tal vez tú me odies, frena mis esperanzas y el sentimiento de tristeza surge nuevamente._

_El otoño de hace 16 años fue el día en que conocí el amor, me enamore profundamente de una compañera de la secundaria. Recordar esos días me hace añorar con desesperación la felicidad que viví en aquel otoño._

_Recuerdo la cara que pusiste la primera vez que te hable, me mirabas de forma tan intimidante, pero yo podía notar que estabas nerviosa, sabía de antemano que eras agresiva, el terror de la escuela según algunos, pero yo veía a una chica muy solitaria, que trataba de protegerse de cualquiera que la pudiera dañar, pero no obtenía respuesta tuya, pero yo no me rendiría tan fácil, seguiría insistiendo con un hola hasta que un día me regresaste el saludo, la verdad nunca te dije que esa vez realmente estaba muy nervioso pero aun así, trate de parecer seguro en ese tiempo me parecía un poco valiente, ahora sé que fue un poco tonto, ya que mostrarme tal como me sentía hubiese sido mejor._

_La tarde en que te declare mi amor fue en aquel parque, sentados bajo un hermoso roble. Sus hojas ya pintadas entonos rojos y matices anaranjados, la sensación de mis labios sobre los tuyos, una sensación que me resultaba embriagadora. Ese sutil sabor a miel, tu rostro sonrojado fue lo más hermoso que vi incluso ahora después de estos años no he encontrado algo que se le parezca._

_La noche de invierno es gélida, pero con recordar el roce de tus manos en mi piel, basta para que no lo pueda sentir, ¡maldita la hora en que me aleje de ti!, si pudiera volver al pasado jamás te dejaría. _

_Tal vez tú ni siquiera me recuerdes, tengo temor de confirmar que ya no estoy en tu corazón. Es posible que ya estés casada y tengas una linda familia como siempre habías querido, me da rabia pensar que no soy yo el que te abraza por las noches, me entristece el pensar que tus labios son para otro. El tiempo transcurre la estaciones cambian al igual que los sentimientos, una triste sonrisa se apodera de mi labios._

_Me encuentro en la oficina, mi vista se pierde en el horizonte tras esa ventana, mi jornada laboral ha terminado y con pasos pesados salí del lugar, camine tranquilamente sumido en mis pensamientos._

_Esta anocheciendo pero no quiero llegar a mi departamento, no deseo llegar a ese frio lugar, el frio de a fuera no se compara con la frialdad de ahí. Avanzo con paso lento y una cuadra antes de llegar decido desviar, no sé realmente cuanto llevo caminando; pero al darme cuenta de donde estoy... sé que tal vez camine más de lo que creía._

_Miro a mi alrededor y caigo en cuenta que me he adentrado a un bosque y por absurdo que parezca nunca lo había notado ni siquiera sabía de él._

_Camino sin rumbo entre los árboles, la luna se alza en el cielo de forma imponente brillando con intensidad, dando le a los arboles la apariencia de estar hechos de plata. Al andar entre la vegetación platinada, mi mirada se mantiene en un hermoso y tranquilo lago. El cielo nocturno se ayuda a que la luna se refleje en el, dando la impresión de ser un espejo. _

_Desde esa vez vengo todas las noches, para sentirme en paz, para pensar en cómo es mi vida y tratar de olvidar el pasado; un pasado que tal vez no volverá. Sé que soy un maldito cobarde por no ir a buscarte y decirte que te amo y que jamás te he olvidado, pero no puedo. Tengo miedo de al ir y tú ya no estés._

_Ha pasado otro año, mi vida es igual que antes nada ha cambiado, sigo yendo a aquel lago, el triste lago que ha sido mi confidente, mi compañero y por qué no hasta mi amigo. No he vuelto a llorar desde hace más de diez años. Prometí no volver a hacerlo, este 24 de diciembre es la primera vez que no lo pasare en mi departamento, estaré en este lago, que ha estado haciéndome compañía. _

_Diciembre es un mes para estar en familia festejando con los seres queridos, con la familia, amigos y la persona amada. Para mi es el mes con la atmosfera fría e incluso gélida, el viento invernal es para mí aun más frio de lo que es en realidad. _

_No he vuelto a sentir calidez, amor ni alegría... creo que estoy como dicen... "muerto en... vida" _

_Me acerco a la orilla del lago, si él me pudiera hablar que cosas me diría; "tal vez que deje de ser tan cobarde y vaya en tu búsqueda" o "que busque un nuevo amor, una nueva vida". Pero he de aceptar que sin ti nunca podre ser feliz. Si salgo a buscarte ¿qué te diré?, ¿cómo reaccionaría? pero lo más importante, ¿te podre encontrar?_

_Estas dudas siempre surgen en mí. Siento como algo se desliza por mis mejillas, y un pequeño y apenas audible chapuzón en el agua, lentamente dirijo mis manos a mis mejillas, las lágrimas que había estado reprimiendo desde hace mucho, han comenzado a salir, vertiéndose en el lago, que por un año a visto mis intentos por retenerlas y que por hoy no lo he conseguido, como en otras ocasiones._

_El llanto pronto es acompañado por gritos de furia, de dolor, de rabia y de impotencia. Las lagrimas no paran de salir, estoy solo en este lugar el 24 de diciembre ... como todos los años desde hace mas de 13 años, poco a poco mi llanto va cesando, alzo la mirada para apreciar a la luna, las ultimas lagrimas terminan por recorre mis congeladas mejillas, y veo pasar una estrella fugaz, por primera vez en mi vida le pedí un deseo que tú fueras feliz, que tuvieras la vida que siempre soñaste y sobretodo que hayas encontrado el amor, porque por fin me he dado cuenta de que nada cambiara lo que paso y que debo vivir mi vida, de no que no puedo seguir estancado en el pasado._

_El lago ha sido mi compañero y mi amigo desde hace un año, el sabe mi sufrimiento y sobre la persona que amo y que nunca olvidare, desde esta noche... no habrá más noches de tristeza ni de soledad, he decidido ir a buscarte para verte por última vez y solo así podre seguir con mi vida, aunque no te hable cuando te encuentre siempre estarás en mi corazón, aunque mentalmente te dejare ir, para seguir por mi camino._

_Levante la mirada con gran decisión, a partir de ahora escribiré un nuevo comienzo, con el pasado encerrado bajo llave, te buscare y sonreiré por última para ti, te deseo la mayor felicidad, ya es tiempo de encontrar mi felicidad… pero tú serás mi primer y único verdadero amor… _

* * *

Buenas les traigo una historia que hace dos años escribi, la publique en mis notas de facebook, ahora que la modifique y la adapte a esta pareja, me

di cuenta de mis grandes horrores de ortografia... (Que bochornoso fue el notarlo)

Estoy pensando en hacer le una continuacion donde podremos presenciar el futuro de ambos despues de sus deciciones.

O tal vez solo, lo deje a la imaginacion de ustedes, para que le den el final que mas les guste.

Y esta historia es en agradecimiento a Bells-chan, MarHelga, Yuriss y Miss Cerezo.

Gracias por sus comentarios, los cuales me dan animos para seguir escribiendo.


End file.
